


The Witch's Apprentice

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Clone Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Mating Rituals, Multiple Luffys, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rituals, Smut, This is Totally not the Sorcerer's Apprentice on Sexroids, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: When the witch-in-training, Nami, tries to clean the house using a spell from her Master Bellemere's book ...Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The Witch's Apprentice

When Bellemere stopped at the door, she turned to Nami with hands on her hips.

“Finish the chores for today before I get back. Sweep the floors, wash the laundry, and fetch the water.”

Nami nodded, biting her lip to suppress the grimace. With Nojiko fully trained and off flaunting her new devil, that meant this would be her first day by herself doing all of the chores.

What rotten luck.

“After that, you should wash up,” Bellemere said with a smile. “I’ll have a surprise for you.”

Perking up, Nami began to smile. “Oh! Do tell!”

“Not a word! A surprise is a surprise. I’ll see you later,” her master said, and with that, Bellemere took her broom and flew away.

She watched her go, waving for a little while as loneliness took her before she stood straighter, and slapped her cheeks.

_ You’re not a little girl! Get a hold of yourself! _

Turning back to their hut, Nami pouted again. She just wished she didn’t have to do it all by herself. She and Nojiko had talked and made jokes all day while doing their chores. They were practically sisters!

Sighing, Nami grabbed her boom, lonesome against the wall where two others used to be.

She began sweeping, moving beds aside to get under them, but when she tried pushing them back, she huffed with a groan. This was much easier with someone else!

Nami paused with a frown, drumming fingers on the bedpost while she considered her options. She glanced at the spellbook that Bellemere always left behind. She had called it a test. Nami called it ridiculous. She and Nojiko had both snuck glances through when she was gone after chores were done anyway. Nothing in this particular spellbook seemed to be dangerous.

Which might be why Bellemere had left it behind.  _ Surely _ , Nami had reasoned with Nojiko long ago, that meant they were supposed to practice with these spells.

Nojiko had always talked her out of it though.

But Nojiko wasn’t there anymore.

Narrowing her eyes, Nami observed the book a bit. Leather bound and old, Nami loved looking through the book’s pages. She had learned so much with Nojiko that she  _ knew _ she was not far behind in following her out the door to becoming a fully-fledged witch!

She had to catch up at all costs if she were to not still be an apprentice by the end of the year.

Nami leaned the broom against the table while she bent over the spellbook and opened its pages.

“Blast of the Eldritch ... Poisoned Apple ... ah! Summoning Devils!”

She read over the spell, beginning to smile. It was so easy!

Setting up the book, Nami read through the spell several times with a critical eye. After she was certain she had it right, she went to task, pulling out all of the silver in the house and setting the black candles in their silver holders. She went through the closet, and tsked when she saw no black dresses were clean.

For a moment, she thought about doing the laundry by herself at least, but that was the worst task in her opinion.

She could get the devil to do it.

Finding a clean black robe, Nami stripped down to nothing, even taking off her stockings and chemise. Naked under the robe, Nami smiled. All it said was that the summoner needed to wear all black, so this was perfect.

Lighting the candles, Nami sat in the circle, closing her eyes while the robe flared around her. Sitting on her knees, she began the chant.

“I invoke and command thee, oh cursed spirits. Come upon this place and comply with my commands without deception! I invoke and command thee, oh cursed demons. Come upon this place and comply with my biddings without deception! I invoke and command thee, oh cursed devils. Come upon this place and comply with my desires without deception!”

Her brow furrowed. She had felt the pull of her magic, but ...

Nami opened her eyes, and she gasped as she lunged back from the man grinning at her. His black horns glittered in the candlelight, and a tail whipped the air behind him. One swish extinguished half the candles.

Swallowing nothing, she looked him up and down, growing dark red. He was naked!

She turned her face away, coughing, and she said, “I - I summoned you here to help with my chores! Now ... push the bed back into place!”

He smirked, and raised an eyebrow. He seemed amused, this devil.

Nami pouted at him, considering before she gasped, and closed the robe around her naked self. Her body heated while he just chuckled.

Rising, he pushed the bed back with no effort before he looked at her again.

Clearing her throat, Nami nodded. “Perfect! Now ... sweep the rest of the dust out of this house!”

Smirking, he snapped his fingers, and a gust of wind enveloped the small hut. The candles went out, and the pages of the spellbook flapped around. With a flick of his wrist, the door opened, and dust began blowing out while her robe was wrested from her grip. She squeaked as it opened, revealing her naked body to him again while he leered.

Nami was not an innocent - she was a witch! She had to collect all manners of fluids from hapless imbeciles, however, this man - this devil’s gaze - made her blood boil.

Feeling foolish for feeling like this, Nami clamped the robe closed again when she managed to grab a hold of it once more. Bright red, she gaped at him as he stepped toward her when the wind stopped.

“Fetch-!” She snapped, and she cleared her hoarse throat. It had gone dry. “Fetch the water so you can do laundry!”

His head tilted back and forth, watching her with lidded black eyed before he licked his lips. He raised his hand, and she gasped when the floor rumbled around her. She looked around in shock until it stopped. When she saw no water, she began to frown, looking up at him.

“Where ... is the water?”

Turning to the door, he grinned while a bucket of water floated into the hut, and she stared down at it. It had not taken long at all, but the river was miles away! And what had been that shaking? She glanced at him before she scrambled to her feet, looking out the door only to gape.

The landscape was still the same, but the river had  _ moved _ !

Dread crawled up her spine, and then the robe was whisked off of her body. Nami wrapped her arms around herself, turning to him with wide eyes as he chuckled. Behind him, the wash tub was getting filled with water, and clothes began sudsing up inside.

He tossed the robe into the tub.

“You never set a price, silly little witch,” he said, stalking toward her.

Nami gasped while she backed up into the door. He had shut it while she hadn’t been looking.

She made a break for the spellbook, dodging around him, but she heard a snap, and the book flung itself out the window.

“No!”

“You didn’t ask my name either.”

She gaped back at him, paling as she said, “Na - name?”

“I’ll be nice since you have the perfect body. You can scream ... Luffy.” He licked his lips when he purred, his eyes trailing up and around all of her curves. It felt like his hands were on her, groping and fondling - it felt so dirty.

“Luffy,” she whispered, blushing while she felt her fear spike. That was much too close to another name. She knew exactly what that devil wanted.

It was not a devil one made a pact with lightly.

As he pursued her, taunting with his smirks, Nami’s mind raced as she thought of all the spells she knew by heart. Something quick and easy. Something simple!

When she almost tripped over her broom, she swung it around, striking his head when she shouted her spell. “Be twained in two!”

The devil, Luffy, split down the middle from head to lewd groin. For a moment, she waited, watching, when he went still before her eyes widened. One hand reached out to her still.

She struck again, and again, panicking as she chanted. “Be twained in two! Be twained in  _ two _ !”

The pieces of the bodies still moved, and even began to bulge while fallen arms still tried to crawl to her. Nami struck again, shutting her eyes while she repeated the spell in terror. Sometimes, she hit it, but other times, she missed. When she opened her eyes again, he stood before her just out of reach of the broom.

Him and several other bodies that looked like him.

Paling, she pointed at him. “I have one more command!”

The devil paused, considering her before he smirked, and said, “I will obey your last desire then, little witch, and then I will take my cost. What is it?”

She dared to glance down at his erection, and she burned deep inside. It was not like a man’s. The length and girth seemed the same, but his cock was thick with veins. Studs ran up and down the shaft like pleasurable barbs. When she was old enough Bellemere had told her that devils were a witch’s best friend, and she could see why.

Her desire? Nami blushed, tearing her eyes away, and taking a deep breath.

“I must be bathed!”

Laughing, the Luffy in front, charged forward, and slapped aside her broom. While it rattled to the floor, she screamed when he pushed her onto her back.

“No! No! I need a bath!”

When he straddled her stomach, she gasped while he slapped his hands onto her breasts, and pushed them around his cock. Pinching and kneading her nipples, he thrust into the plush crevice of her breasts.

“I - I said bathe me!”

“Oh, we will,” he said.

Above her, another Luffy kneeled over her head, and his cock slapped her forehead while he stroked himself.

Before she could say anything else, another also sat to her left, and pressed his cock into her mouth. He twisted and tweaked her nipples to an aroused point while his cocks pressed against her sides.

She could not stop the moans from escaping her. One hand was stroking her clitoris. Cocks rubbed against her skin, and Nami whimpered when she felt precum drip on her. It flared wherever it touched.

Nami cried out when the cock in her mouth laved precum onto her tongue, and her mind went blank.

Yes, this was exactly what she asked for.

A bath in his cum.

His cock smeared precum onto one teat, and she cried out, sucking harder around the cock in her mouth.

“That’s it, little witch.”

“Baths are fun.”

“It’s so cute watching them realize that.”

When he pulled out of her mouth, she moaned, trying to follow it, but then it sprayed her face. Nami moaned weakly, opening her mouth to taste the aphrodisiac.

Another and then another shot over her body, and she gasped, panting while her pleasure built up. Everywhere it touched felt like a new erogenous spot. Nami writhed under him, letting her hands wander down to squeeze her own nipples.

She looked down, and, seeing the cock wedged between her breasts, Nami opened her mouth, panting in lust, “Right in here. I have a dirty mouth!”

“Oh, did I miss a spot?”

Leaning up, he thrust into her mouth, pressing her head into the floor while he pounded inside. She gagged when he hit her throat, and then she whimpered in protest as he pulled her hands away from herself.

“You told us to bathe you.”

“You shouldn’t wash yourself, little witch.”

Nami’s eyes widened, breath hitching when he came over her breasts. She screamed around his cock while he squeezed and rubbed already sensitive breasts together. Slippery fingers stroked over her nipples, and she gasped through the cock choking her throat.

She tried to pull her hands away. She wanted to pull him closer. She needed to -

Cum flooded her mouth, and she gargled when he pulled out with a grunt. Nami coughed it out, gasping for air while her eyes widened.

She felt  _ incredible _ . Nami tugged at her restraints again, looking up to whimper at his copies holding them back.

Luffy smirked down at her - every single one of him.

He pulled on her hair, and she moaned when he made her sit on her knees in front of him.

He stood all around her, and she trembled when she stared down all of the erections pointing at her. How many had cum on her already? Nami shivered, and tried to count, but her eyes would glaze over when she looked around at the cocks surrounding her.

“Oh, are you lucid, little one?”

“You recovered the fastest yet.”

She did not  _ feel _ lucid. She felt like she was a charged, burning, throbbing pussy all over. Nami gave up on counting, and instead, sucked onto a cock.

They thrust a cock into either hand, and she felt him against her cheek as well. Her eyes rolled up and back while she stroked the pulsing shafts in her hands. Pulling off his cock, she turned to the other one, and swallowed it next, moaning around him. Luffy pressed against her back, and she squealed when his hands rubbed the semen all over her.

One cock pressed against a breast, and sprayed her front. The cock against her back shot over her, and she moaned.

Her body burned for touch, and strong, rough hands moved all over her. Nami cried out, releasing his cock with a gasp while hands squeezed her breasts up to her aching nipples. When she arched, moaning, the shafts in her hands exploded with his seed, coating her face and neck.

She panted, hands searching. “Next. Next cock!”

Luffy turned her face back, and two pressed into her mouth, alternating thrusts into her gaping mouth. His studs stroked over her tongue and the insides of her cheeks. “Finish here!”

Nami squealed, blushing hotter.

Behind her, he grabbed her hips, spreading the semen into her curves. Shaking, Nami splayed her legs wide as she waited for his touch.

One cock touched her pussy, and she writhed, panting faster.

“Do you want something?”

She tried to nod.

“Witches love devil cocks. I know because I fuck them into oblivion!”

She sucked harder in answer, moaning when his cocks filled her mouth with his juices.

“No swallowing.” He reached into her mouth, pulling out her tongue to make her moan while she drooled out his seed over her body.

“Yeth!” Nami whimpered, shaking when Luffy kneeled in front of her.

Her body thrilled while she watched him massage the cock juices all over her. Nami panted, crying out as, behind her, he grabbed and pulled up on her teats.

“Yeth!” She sobbed, feeling his cock press against her harder.

“Do you want my cock?”

“Yeth!” She gazed up at him, the Luffy who held her tongue. He stroked his cock as he looked back at her. He smiled fondly - like he would at a pet bitch.

Luffy grabbed her ass cheeks, and spread them before she cried out. His cock pressed up against her pucker.

“Aah!” Her eyes rolled back. The wet glans pushed inside, spreading that wonderful creamy seed into her ass.

Her body jolted, and she paled a bit, whimpering.

Luffy chuckled, and patted her cheek when he released her tongue. He purred. “What a good slut.”

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her down onto his cock, and she moaned when his ridged shaft stuffed her asshole. Only moments later, Nami moved on her own, gasping, and moaning.

“Here, little witch.” Luffy thrust into her mouth, and she moaned when he gagged her throat.

“She’s gonna be a great vessel.”

Her eyes widened, and she jerked in shock when she remembered. Nami put her hands on his hips, squeezing them.

She blinked away tears, gasping while she realized she could not push him away.

Her body quivered as it almost moved on its own, slapping a messy, dirty ass onto a cock that excited every last crevice of her body. Her colon stretched out by his studs and ridges like no man’s ever had. Her pussy was already pulsing, wet with desire.

“That’s a good bitch.”

“Here’s an empty hole.”

Nami cried out when he impaled her pussy on his ridged cock. She shook, trembling against the bodies. One cock pushed up under a breast while he teased and pulled on her nipple, and another poked and prodded for more attention against her cheek.

The two cocks below did not find any rhythm. Nami could only sob, panting around one girthy cock before sucking on the next. Their hands pulled and yanked her body back and forth, and the studs on either side of her thin walls seemed to fight with one another, making aches in her body she had never felt before. When one plunged deep, the other slammed deeper.

Nami melted into his embrace, eyes rolling up and back.

His black eyes stared into hers while he said, “You’ve had your bath. Now carry my son.”

Tears bubbled out of her eyes.

Happiness.

He smirked while both of her nipples were sucked, and she screamed.

Semen over flowed from her mouth, and Nami panted while she clutched his heads to her breasts with a whimper. She tightened around his cocks, trying to rock to meet his thrusts.

“Cum ... please, use me! Cum in me! I want your child, Master!”

“That’s the spirit,” he whispered into her ear.

Luffy growled to her lips. “Isn’t it better when we both get what we want?”

“Yes!” She sobbed, kissing him, and pulling on his horns while she leaned down over him.

Nami slammed her pussy down onto his cocks, feeling him fill both holes at once. Luffy laughed against her lips while he gripped her hips. She thought she felt four hands force her down harder.

She squealed when she came at last, sobbing against his tongue until he pulled her head back, and pushed into her mouth again. The cocks in her filled her body with seed, and Nami felt the most intense heat in her loins.

Gasping, her jaw dropped, gulping down his seed with a whimper until he pulled out of her mouth. Nami clutched her belly, cringing as she curled up with a sob. She almost wished it was pain.

Instead her orgasm tripled, multiplied when his seed worked up into her. Nami pulled off, and some relief was granted for the barest moment before Luffy, sitting at her side, pushed her onto her hands and knees.

She screamed when he slammed in from behind. Nami pulsed all over, sore, and panting while he claimed her, the ridges and studs spreading her more. The pressure erupted, and she melted into the floor with a shriek.

Nami’s eyes rolled back, sobbing while she looked up at him. Luffy kneeled, stroking her cheek before he smirked.

“I think it’s taking. What a good whore.”

She sucked onto his cock, and behind her, he moaned while he thrust faster. “That’s a good devil’s whore!”

Nami sobbed, and her mind snapped.

* * *

Slurping down a cock, Nami whimpered when he ground between her breasts, spraying a sticky mess over her stomach. Luffy filled both pussy and ass, the two bodies grinding deeper while she tried to keep her legs spread enough.

Her belly burned with his seed deep inside. She carried his spawn - she knew. It grew with every thrust and spurt into her womb.

She cupped her hands against the baby bulge, and she looked down only to moan. On her side as she was being creamed, Luffy leaned over her again. He pressed a second cock against her pussy before shoving inside, and she writhed.

“Back up here. You need to eat,” he said, tilting her chin so she looked at him when he delved back in and filled her mouth.

Nami gulped his seed down, eyes rolling back while his cock violated her below. Two cocks slammed her womb while another delved into her asshole.

“Nami, I’m ho-” Bellemere stopped in the door before she sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “Really, Nami? Did you summon a devil to do your chores? I was wondering why that river had moved!”

“Mistress ... Bellemere ...!” She moaned, shaking when Luffy began thrusting faster. “I can’t! I can’t last much longer! Please, help!”

Humming, the witch tilted her head, considering before she said, “No.”

“Nn ... no!? Mistress, I’m carrying his baby! Please, help!”

“That’s your fault, isn’t it? Next time, you’ll learn from your mistakes, won’t you?” She smiled and said, “Of course, if this one is your devil now ... you’ll be learning the same thing over and over again.”

Her eyes widened, gaping up at her mistress before Luffy slammed into her mouth to gag her while her body flooded with semen below. Her belly burned, sending hot jolts of pleasure through her as she felt the baby grow. With both cocks cumming, it grew faster, and she writhed, screaming.

“You should have waited,” Bellemere said. “I was going to guide you in finding your devil today. You have nothing else to learn, but this lesson now. Congratulations, you’re a full witch now.”

As the two cocks in her pussy pulled out, Nami moaned while two more replaced them. Her body pulsed as she clutched her belly. Her pleasure almost peaked with pain. With two cocks, the baby grew faster.

Luffy chuckled while he thrust faster into her mouth, licking his lips, “Aren’t you happy? You’re a full witch with my help.”

The baby grew when he shot in again with two loaded cocks. She screamed around his cock, tearing up while her body wracked with contractions of pleasure. Her body felt like a balloon being blown up with cock juice. Her happiness was drowned out by his cocks /in and against her body. She could hardly feel anything else.

When she drank down the next load in her mouth, Nami looked down again only to gape down at her bulging belly.

“Ah! Luffy! I - I’m gonna burst!”

He laughed, slipping out of her sopping wet holes. She moaned while her ass leaked everywhere when he turned her onto her back. A Luffy on her left and right pulled her legs apart, spreading her wide for the whole house to see. Nami covered her face in embarrassment as Bellemere sat back to watch.

“That’s what you said last time.” He grunted while two of him positioned himself between her thighs. Two cocks pushed into her once more, and her eyes widened when she gaped down at them.

“One ... two more times?”

“Then our unholy bastard is born.”

She sobbed when he pounded into her. “Aah! I can’t take it! You’re wrecking my pussy!”

“I love ruining cunts!”

He pulled her head back, and Nami whimpered when two other cocks pressed against her mouth.

“Suck on these, and you’ll have all the energy you need to give birth.”

Whimpering, Nami sucked hard, swallowing his cocks while two others slammed from below. Her body clutched tighter as her body was ravaged.

Two cocks sprayed her womb, and Nami shrieked as she came, sore from his baby throbbing inside.

His son kicked, and the witch knew bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> And I am still not sorry.


End file.
